There is only silence
by Loteles
Summary: Editan- Oneshoot.orang yang ia cntai telah menghianatinya, menyakitinya, kini ia datang untuk pembalasan dendam! RnR?


**Kali ini eSSha mau bikin fic bergenre Horror. Gaje pastinya XD. Tapi semoga nggak garing. **

**Warning : Rukia jadi jahat, Hikz, sedihnya.**

**Lumayan Bloody (tapi, ga tau menurut readers en senpai bloody apa enggak?), gajeness!**

**RnR?**

**.**

**Bleach: Tite Kubo.**

**There is only silence : eSSha Kuroki.**

**Author's note: kalo ada fic yang judulnya sama, eSSha ga tau .**

**Tapi cerita, alur, dan plotnya emang murni eSSha bikin sendiri! Jadi tolong di hargai! Please jangan di flamme, oke? Kalau mau review aja,hehe.**

**.**

**_ There is only Silence_**

_Gadis yang manis dan cantik. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Hidupnya bagai api neraka._

_Sunyi, sangat sunyi. Itulah yang hidup dalam hatinya. Jiwanya mati._

_Penuh dengan DENDAM dan KESEDIHAN yang tak dapat dia pikul sendiri…_

_orany yang ia cintai, telah menghianatinya, menyakitinya, dan kini ia datang membawa pembalasan dendam._

_._

Malam ini langit murka. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Petir di luar menyambar-nyambar. Suasana di luar sangat sepi. Orang-orang lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut atau minum teh hangat juga kopi.

Seorang laki-laki berambut silver menuruni tangga, perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan benar, karena mati lampu. _"Kenapa harus mati lampu sih!" _batinnya kesal.

Sampai di bawah ia mencoba meraba-raba dinding. Ayah dan Ibunya sedang berada di rumah Kakek Ginrei. Sedangkan kakanya, Renji, berada di luar kota mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

Alhasil, Hitsugaya sendirian di rumah.

.

Perempuan itu tersenyum senang. Mata merahnya berkilat tajam. " Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi sayang, tunggu saja, sebentar lagi sayang" Katanya riang. Suaranya sarat kebencian dan kengerian. Lalu iapun pergi menuju tempat mangsanya… pelan dan pelan mengikuti arah angin yang menusuk. Malam ini adalah malam kebahagiannya. sudah dua tahun ia menunggu, akhirnya tercapai juga...

.

Hinamori Momo. Mencoba menelfon kekasihnya beberapa kali, tapi tidak di angkat. lama-lama ia menjadi kesal. _"Apa Hitsugaya-kun sedang tidak memegang hp?",_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang menyayat hatinya. Perasaan apakah ini?. Ya, ini adalah perasaan khawatir. Tiba-tiba Hinamori merasa takut, takut kehilangan Hitsugaya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi…

Firasat, apakah ini firasat?.

Hinamori meraih jaketnya dan buru-buru memakainya.

" Hei, Kak Hinamori mau kemana kau malam-malam begini? Lagipula di luar hujan." Tanya Kira Izuru , adiknya. Sangat hawatir.

"Hmm, aku mau ke rumah teman. Aku lupa ada PR yang belum selsai," kata Hinamori bohong. Padahal ia akan ke rumah Hitsugaya. Lau Hinamori buru-buru memakai sepatunya.

" mau ku antar?" tawar Kira.

" tidak, terima kasih. Kau jaga rumah ya," kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

" iya, kak. jangan lupa bawa payung. Hati-hati di jalan,"

" ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Ja nee." Kata Hinamori sambil berlalu.

.

Perempuan itu melayang-layang di udara. Membawa hawa dingin yang aneh dan menusuk. Air hujan tampak menembus tubuhnya yang pucat tak bernyawa. " Sebentar lagi aku sampai," kata perempuan itu lirih.

Tujuannya hanya satu ia akan membunuh orang yang paling ia cintai.

.

Hitsugaya telah sampai di ruang bawah. Matanya terasa pusing. Dari tadi ia hanya melihat kegelapan saja. Lalu ia berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju dapur.

Di dapur, ia membuka laci-laci. " masih ada satu lilin, untng saja,"kata Hitsugaya senang.

Terdengar pintu di ketuk beberapa kali. _"malam-malam begini siapa yang datang?"_ perasaan Hitsugaya menjadi tidak enak…

.

Wajah perempuan itu sangat pucat. Mata violetnya sangat kosong dan hampa. Ia memakai baju di mana ia mati dulu.

Hitsugaya menjatuhkan lilinnya. "KAU! TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAU SUDAH MATI!," jerit Hitsugaya frustasi. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya dengan perasaan ngeri mundur perlahan-lahan.

.

Hinamori menyetir mobilnya dengan cepat. Perasaanya semakin tidak karuan. Ia ingin cepat sampai ke rumah kekasihnya. Sedari tadi bulu kuduknya berdiri. seperti ada angin berbicara di telinganya.

_" cepatlah Momo, kau tidak mau menyesal kan?," '_angin' itu berbicara di telinganya. jantung Momo terus bedegup kencang.

" Perasaan apa ini, sebenarnya ada apa, apa yang akan terjadi?1," Hinamori frustasi.

.

" Apa kau tidak ingat padaku sayang, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Orang yang telah kau bunuh dua tahun yang lalu." Kata Rukia dingin. Tiba-tiba matanya berubah menjadi merah darah.

Di luar petir masih menyambar. Hujan sudah agak reda. Tinggal rintik-rintiknya saja.

Hujan tahu, akan ada pembunuhan mengerikan malam ini…

Hitsugaya masih berdiri terpaku. Pikirannya kacau. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

" Aku punya alasan kenapa aku membunuhmu." Balas Hitsugaya tak kalah dingin. Ia mencoba kuat dan tegar.

"Lalu, Apa alasanmu bajingan ?," desis Rukia tajam. (gomen Hitsugaya FC).

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Rukia sudah berada di depan Hitsugaya. Lalu wanita itu mencekik Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mencoba teriak minta tolong. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Hitsugaya sudah tergolek kaku di lantai. Ia telah pergi tuk selama- lamanya. Pucat sekali kulitnya.

" Akhirnya kau mati juga!" Rukia tersenyum senang. Lalu ia mengeluarkan pisau dari saku bajunya. Dengan gerakan cepat Rukia menusuk-nusuk perut Hitsugaya. Darah memuncrat ke mana-mana.

Kini lantai tergenangi darah Hitsugaya. " Sekarang finalnya, sayang," desis Rukia.

Ia kembali mengoyak perut Hitsugaya, hingga isinya bertebaran kemana-mana. Usus, lambung, serta daging-daging lainnya. Sungguh menjijikan! lalu Rukia memotong kepala Hitsugaya hingga terpisah dari badannya.

" Tugasku telah selsai sayang, sampai bertemu di neraka," kekeh Rukia senang.

Rukia melayang di udara. kini tugasnya telah selsai. ia melayang pelan, pergi menuju arah langit yang kelam.

.

Hinamori telah sampai. Betapa kagetnya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Lampu-lampu sudah menyala kembali. Hatinya menjerit pilu. Sakit, perih. Semuanya menjadi satu.

Oh, ternya firasatnya menjadi kenyataan. Kini ia mengerti dengan maksud yang di katakan 'angin' tadi di mobil.

Ia tak dapat menahan tubuhnya kembali. Kepalanya terasa berat, pusing... perutnya mual sekali. " Ya Tuhan siapa yang tega melakukan ini?,"

kata Hinamori lirih.

Hinamori, akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan…

.

Kekasihya yang sangat Hinamori cintai, Hitsugaya, lelaki itu mati dengan mengenaskan di tangan seseorang yan telah Hitsugaya bunuh sendiri.

Hinamori masih pingsan. Sedikit demi sedikit fajar menyambut pagi yang dingin ini. bau anyir darah masih tercium. Kini semuanya terasa sepi.

Hujan telah reda dari semalam yang lalu. Sekarang hanya ada kesunyian.

** _OWARI_**

**eSSha memang author tak bertanggung jawab. Hehe. Bukannya nyelsain fic kesempatan kedua n sahabat terbaikku, eSSha malah buat fic baru yang tak kalah gajenya dengan fic-fic eSSha yang laen. kurang horror ya?**

**mind to RnR?**


End file.
